The invention is generally related to storage assemblies and more particularly to portable folding storage assemblies for storing and carrying a plurality of items.
Most portable storage boxes (such as, for example, toolboxes used for storing tools and related items for various types of work such as carpentry, electrical work, sewing and various hobbies) generally comprise a relatively large, box-like container having a pivotally mounted cover or lid. The relatively large container provides a relatively deep storage space. Often, a lower portion of this storage space is used to store relatively large tools (such as hammers, wrenches, screwdrivers, scissors, pliers and the like) and a removable tray-like structure is disposed in the upper portion of the storage space. The tray is a relatively shallow container that can be used to store smaller items (such as pencils, retractable rules, fasteners and the like).
This arrangement is disadvantageous for several reasons. For example, workers often have to use may small items (such as of fasteners of various sizes) while working. A carpenter may have to use nails or screws of various sizes, for instance, and a person who is sewing may use pins, buttons and like items of various sizes while working. Although the storage area of the tray may be subdivided into a few small compartments which can be used to organize some of the small items used by the worker, the tray arrangement often does not provide a sufficient number of compartments or an optimal arrangement of compartments for many tasks. Another disadvantage of this type of toolbox is that the tray must be removed from the storage box to provide access to the relatively large items at the bottom of the storage space.
There is a need for a portable storage box that can provide a large number of small compartments to accommodate and organize a large number of small items, that can also provide relatively large storage spaces for relatively large tools, and that can provide easy access and well organized access to all of the storage space provided by the storage box.
The need identified above is met by a portable folding storage assembly for storing and carrying a plurality of items constructed according to the principles of the present invention. The storage assembly includes a central support structure constructed and arranged to be supported in a generally upright position on a level support surface and a container assembly. The container assembly includes a storage container and a cover member. The storage container provides an interior storage space and an access opening into the storage space. The storage container is mounted on the central support structure for movement with respect thereto between an access position and a storage position. The cover member is movable with respect to the storage container between a closed position in which the cover member is in covering relation with the access opening of the storage container to retain stored items within the storage space and an open position in which the cover member is moved away from the access opening of the storage container to allow items to be placed in and removed from the storage space of the storage container. The container assembly is movable between an access position and a storage position with respect to the central support structure. The container assembly is constructed and arranged such that (1) when the container assembly is in its access position, the storage container is in its access position and the cover member is movable into its open position and (2) when the cover member is in its closed position the container assembly can be moved into its storage position in which the storage container is in its storage position with respect to the central support structure. The central support structure is constructed and arranged such that when the container assembly is in its storage position, the central support structure is positioned to hold the cover member in its closed position with respect to the storage container. The storage assembly includes a locking assembly that is constructed and arranged to releasably lock the container assembly in its storage position. A handle is connected to the central support structure. The handle is manually engagable by a hand of a worker to enable the worker to carry the central support structure, particularly when the container assembly is in its storage position.
The storage assembly 10 further includes a plurality of drawers, each drawer providing a storage space for storing items therein. Each of the drawers is mounted in the central support structure for movement between open and closed drawer positions. The container assembly and the plurality of drawers are constructed and arranged such that 1) when the container assembly is in its access position the drawers are movable between their open and closed positions and such that 2) when the drawers are in their closed positions, movement of the container assembly into its storage position releasably locks each drawer in its closed position.
Other aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.